ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Bus Ride - Amanda
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:20 PM Amanda sits in the back of the bus waving happily at anyone who makes eye contact with her. Her heart stops for a second when she sees a familiar face Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:21 PM Fray pauses when he enters the bus, a large grin full of predatory teeth splitting his face. He ignores everyone else and heads for the back. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:23 PM When he gets closer Amanda whispers to him, "Fray glad to see your alive." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:24 PM Fray takes a seat beside her. “Same for you. Thought that asshole cape mighta taken you somewhere else. Guess I need to thank the bastard.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:27 PM "I can't really see you thriving in a school for heroes." She's speaking low enough so only he can hear her and keeping her expression cute and sweet Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:28 PM Fray gives her a mocking grin. “Best way to kick the asses of every son of a bitch that locked us up is to play along and put on one of those stupid suits.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:29 PM "I think the suits can be quite cute." There is no sound of mocking in her voice but she gives an ever so slight eyeroll Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:30 PM Fray snickers. “Glad to see you haven’t changed, Amanda. So what the hell happened to you after that bastard got us? He took me to some house of his before throwing me at ravenhold.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:32 PM "Similar treatment... I got taken to meet some other cape that lemme stay in 'er house and then made me come here." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:33 PM Fray grunts. “Forced again. Never fucking changes.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:38 PM "Well-" she pauses to wave nicely at someone staring at the two of them, "at least it's better than the fighting rings..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:39 PM Fray just nods. “Yeah. These guys don’t like killing. And we get regular meals I hear. I don’t give a shit but I’m glad your getting to eat right.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:42 PM "Regular meals sounds like a fucking blessing... and I'll smile and wave as much as they want me to to get them and get out of here scotfree in 4 years when we graduate." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:43 PM Fray laughs lowly. “Never fucking change, you beautiful asshole. Let me know if you want some fish though. They said we can swim in the ocean. I’m gonna abuse that shit.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:44 PM "I'll only except the finest sushi from you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:46 PM Fray grunts. “I’ll see about learning how to make it then.” He looks out the window. “Gonna keep up the act the whole time?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:47 PM "I've kept it up most my life... I can keep it up four more years." She gives a bit of a cocky grin Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:49 PM Fray nods. “Smart as ever. Good. I’ll try not to cause any trouble on my end too. Gonna look like a golden student with nothing but fucking A’s.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:51 PM The giggle Amanda gives would be cute if it weren't for the words that follow, "I highly doubt you can pull it off." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:53 PM Fray gives her a friendly nudge. “Damn straight I can pull it off. All I gotta do is not start shit and try to be all friendly right?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:56 PM She rolls her eyes again, "Suuuurrreee." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 7:58 PM Fray just snickers. “Worry about your own damn self.” He says it in a friendly way. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:02 PM "Its what I always do." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:03 PM Fray gives her a grin and focuses on outside. “Same here.” There’s a silence. “Think anyone else made it out?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:05 PM Amanda shrugs, "Who knows." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:07 PM Fray grunts. “The fuck do I care anyway...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:09 PM "Exactly... we got out. Tha's all I care about." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:10 PM Fray nods. “Yeah.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:15 PM Amanda glances out the window, "I hate cars... can't stretch m'legs." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:16 PM Fray stares at her for a moment. “I wish they wouldve let me swim. And let you fly. Woulda been a hell of a lot more enjoyable than this tin can.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:21 PM Amanda flapped her arms, "I'd love a glide about now." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:21 PM Fray looks around. “Want me to rip open the door back there for you? Shouldn’t be hard...” he looks serious. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:23 PM "See. You already failing at being a good boy." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:24 PM Fray frowns. “Shit. I guess they might get pissed at that.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:28 PM Amanda pats his shoulder, "This'll be a difficult 4 years for ya... Ya have my condolences." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:29 PM Fray just looks at her with a half grin. “Me? You’re the one whose gotta play goody two shoes every fucking day. That’s gotta be a pain in the ass.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:30 PM "Like I said, done it for a while, can do it for a while longer." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:31 PM Fray just laughs. “Good. You actually thinking of becoming some hero once we’re done?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:40 PM "Nah that shit's dumb. I ain't fightin anyones battles but my own."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:42 PM Fray: “That’s the fucking truth.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:44 PM "The only hard part is hidin how tough I am for the whole 4 years." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:44 PM Fray pauses. “Why hide? They like that shit here don’t they?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:45 PM "Yeah but in case shit goes south I don wan them knowing all my tricks." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:47 PM Fray ponders this. “Guess that’s one way to do it. Don’t think I could do that shit though. If shit does go south I’ll just jump in the ocean.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:47 PM "You'll need a few seconds headstart to get there though." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:49 PM Fray gives her a cocky look. “You know how fast I run, Amanda. Those bastards won’t catch me.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:50 PM "Sure. Jus don ask me for any help." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:51 PM Fray grunts. “That was a one time thing. You needed me, too.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:52 PM "I was kiddin, kiddin." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 8:53 PM Fray grins in amusement. “What, wanna be partners now?” He pauses. “Not that id mind. You’re a pretty badass chick, Amanda.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:07 PM "I hafta admit I wanya dead a lot less than most people." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:09 PM Fray raises an eyebrow, then laughs. “Well, I don’t want to rip your throat out, either.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:10 PM "Guess I'll watch ya back." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:12 PM Fray: “Just don’t hold me back.” It’s clear he’s in a good mood. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:12 PM "Never." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:14 PM Fray stays quiet for a bit. “Ya know, I don’t know jack shit about you.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:16 PM "Don know much about you either... whatcha wanna do about it? Play 20 questions?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:16 PM Fray shrugs. “Ain’t got shit else to do til we get there.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:18 PM "Aight... first question.... is Fray the name ya were born with?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:19 PM Fray shakes his head. “I had something else but I don’t remember it. Same question to you.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:21 PM She shakes her head, "Nah my original name didn't fit my feminine charm and sweet disposition." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:22 PM Fray laughs. “I guess if I didn’t know better, right? But I like you better without the act.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:24 PM Amanda's eyes widen a bit, "Okay next question... How old were you when ya started fighting in the rings." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:25 PM Fray thinks on that. “I think... 8? I broke the glass of my prison one day and killed three of those bastards before they got me and took me to the ring. What about you?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:28 PM "9... I think... I spent a few months or maybe it was a year as a sex slave... after I nearly crushed a dudes skull without liftin a finger they decided I was betta for fightin" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:30 PM Fray grins. “Good. Ain’t nothing worse than some asshole getting it on with ya. It’s why I never fucked with those slaves they brought us.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:31 PM Amanda narrows her eyes, "I hated when they brought me people an expected me ta fuck 'em... " Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:32 PM Fray nods. “Yeah... like we’re some kinda animals that only eat, kill, and fuck.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:33 PM "They probably think we are." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:35 PM “They can fuck themselves off a cliff. We’re not animals.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:36 PM She gave a sharp nod, "Alright its your turn to pick the question." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:38 PM Fray pauses to think. ”Do you wish you weren’t like this?” He gestures to her chimera traits. “That you could go back?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:41 PM Amanda thinks for a while, "Nah. I like glidin. An it makes m'face cuter." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:43 PM Fray laughs. “Well, as long as your happy and all that shit, I guess.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:44 PM "Wha'bout you?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:45 PM Fray actually becomes calm. “No. I can breathe underwater now. I’ve been there, you know? In the ocean. It’s... fucking amazing.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:49 PM "It sounds amazin." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:50 PM “Flyings gotta be pretty damn awesome too.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:55 PM "Its pretty sweet." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:56 PM Fray nods. “I bet. Next question... um... do you even like fighting?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 9:57 PM "Like it? Not really it's just somethin that has ta happen." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 9:59 PM Fray: “I guess. Still. It’s fun as hell when someone manages to beat me. Like that ghost chick I met or that asshole cape.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 10:00 PM "Ghost chick?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 10:01 PM Fray shakes his head. “That capes daughter. Decided it would be funny to let me try fighting her. Didn’t go so well. Fucking bitch.” Despite saying that, he has a grin. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 10:01 PM Amanda grins, "Ya got ya ass kicked." She mocks him Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 10:03 PM Fray laughs. “Hell yeah I did. I’ll win next time though. You got next question.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 10:09 PM "Shit... uhhhh. How many 'ave ya killed? Do ya even know?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 10:10 PM Fray shrugs. “I lost count after...” he pauses and sighs. “Three hundred and eighty four.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 10:11 PM Amanda raises her eyebrows, "And how long ago did ya lose track?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 10:13 PM Fray doesn’t answer as first. “No, that’s how many I killed. In the pit anyway. I killed five others for trying to fuck with some cat slave they brought in and three people when my power came in. So three hundred and ninety two in total.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 10:17 PM "Oh.... I've killed 313" she answers without being asked yet, "practically all fresh meat or bait or whatever ya call 'em."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Tuesday at 10:19 PM Fray smiles. “Fresh meat for the ones who can’t even fight and bait for the ones too pathetic to be called fighters. Guess you aren’t all fucking sweet and innocent.” April 18, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:23 AM "I'm pretty sure there were some fuckers that thought the faces of my opponents when they realized I wasn't sweet, or weak, or their friend. That I was goin to kill 'em... was the mos entertainin thing in the world." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:26 AM Fray laughs. “Can’t say I liked the killing, but I definitely loved winning.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:30 AM "Winnin was necessary. Not really fun ta me jus somethin I needed to do ta live." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:31 AM “Yeah. Guess I just started enjoying it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:33 AM Amanda smiled, "If you could live in the ocean permanently would ya?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:36 AM “Yeah.” Fray says without hesitation. “Plan to once I find all those assholes who locked me up. Might drag them to the ocean with me. See how they like the depths.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:46 AM Amanda snickers Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:50 AM Fray grins. ”I would invite you to come with but I don’t think you would like it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:50 AM "I'll find a tall tree or somethin" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:57 AM “Make sure it’s a sturdy on. You can be pretty fucking heavy.” He snickers at his own joke. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:59 AM She ever so slightly puts a little gravity on him sticking her tongue out. "Fuck you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:11 AM Fray notices and smiles. “See? Not even on me and you’re heavy as fuck.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:16 AM Amanda giggles, releasing the gravity Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:18 AM Fray is in a good mood. “What about you? What you gonna do when we’re outta this place?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:19 AM "Everythin... an nothin... I'm goin to do everything I ever wanted to do and couldn't." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:20 AM Fray raises an eyebrow. “Like what?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:34 AM "Fly around in the night air! Travel all over! Eat weird and cool food all the time!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:59 AM Fray leans back. “Sounds nice. Guess I’ll be doing the same. Except, ya know... under the sea. I’m gonna look for a clown fish first.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:40 AM Amanda laughs, Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:45 AM Fray looks ahead. “Looks like we’re almost there...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:34 AM "Yeah." Category:Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay